S-Class Mission (JeRza)
by IngyiYoon
Summary: Together, Jellal and Erza embark on an S-Class mission to an unknown island. What lies ahead of them? A first-ever collaboration of childhood sweethearts. Will their feelings finally unfold or are they one step behind to finally see the truth?


S-Class Mission

Fairy Tail: Erza x Jellal

It's a typical day in Fairy Tail. Master Makarov was seated in the pub counter as Mira served him drinks. Together with him is Cana, Macao and Wakaba. In the center of the guild was a chaos as Natsu's fireball and Gray's icemake lancer are clashing. Not too long till Gajeel entered the scene with his ironfist. Wendy and Lucy was desperately trying to stop them. Yet again a failed persuasion.

Everyone came to a halt as Erza's killing aura was felt through out the room. Everyone watched as Erza's strawberry cake fell from the table. Amidst the silence, Natsu came running to the door. Before he escape, Erza caught him and grabbed him with his collar. He knew that time that he is so dead.

The guild members were having the time of their life when suddenly, everyone collapsed and fell asleep, except master Makarov. He knew then who was coming. "Mystogan", he muttered to himself. This heavenly power and aura, he was certain it was him.

"Mystogan. What bring's you here?"

Without words, Mystogan took a paper from the bulletin board upstairs. Makarov nodded. Mystogan is undoubtedly fitting for an S-class mission.

"I'll take one S-class wizard with me.", said Jellal.

"You can take Mira with you.", said Makarov. The mission was in a cursed island. Up until know, it is a mystery. No one knows what the island's name is, or whether some living beings are there. Particularly, the mission was there for a decade now since no one ever accepted it. As for power and adaptability, Mira would be best fitting since Mystogan's power and hers are both strong and compatible to do this mission.

"No, I'll take her with me.", said Mystogan as he was already carrying Erza in his arms.

"But she was about to go on her mission to...", before Makarov was able to complete his sentence, Erza and Mystogan were both gone. The master can only shake his head. Youth is futile, he muttered to himself.

Everyone has woken up. Confusion evident in their eyes. For a second they were confused, now they are back to their usual little brats self, as master calls them.

"What happened master?", Mira asked.

"Nothing important. Serve me more booze.", said master.

"Huh? Where's Erza?! Isn't she here a while ago?", said Natsu who was shaking in fear.

"Ha ha! You better hide now Natsu. Erza is going to chop your head off!", Gray teased. Natsu, the stubborn man as he is, is firing in anger. Flames is evident in his mouth as he talk.

"You picking a fight with me huh, Gray? Come to me! I'm all fired up!", said Natsu.

And the riot continued...

Erza felt like she was moving. Like she was in some sort of transportation. She felt the cold air clashing unto her skin. She slowly opened her eyes and was met by a bright light. It was the sun and the wide sky in her view. She suddenly stood up and unseathed her sword. Her senses was alerted. The last time she remembered, she was in the guild and was fumingly mad that Natsu ruined her strawberry cake. Now that she remembered what happened, her blood is starting to boil again. "That damn Natsu. He better prepare himself when I come back!", she angrily said.

She looked around and saw no one. She then realized she was in a boat, travelling to an unknown place. She decided to roam around. The boat is moving so there must be someone responsible for this. She need to find that person and persecute him!

She was astounded as she saw the back of a man with a blue hair, wearing a balck shirt and white pants. She knew it was him. "But why is he here? Why am I here?", Erza thought. She wanted to approach him but her feet just wouldn't move. The only thing she understood was her heart beating so loud, begging for it to come out. "I waited for such a long time for us to meet again.", she whisphered to herself as tears welling in her eyes.

She was staring at him for a long time when Jellal looked back and met her eyes.

"Oh, you're awake.", said Jellal. He was glad to be able to see Erza this close. He was delighted to feel her presence around him.

Erza did not respond to his words, instead, she continued staring at him with her usual poker-face. Jellal didn't know how to interpret her expressions. He was afraid she was mad that he brought her with him without consent. "Is it alright if I go nearer?", Jellal asked himself and proceeded in doing so.

Erza did not know what to do. She stared at him as thoughts filled her mind. He was always this handsome. His beautiful blue hair and fierce but kind eyes. The mark in his right eye that the devil has tainted him makes him more handsome. It gives off an aura of a pure villain but she know he wasn't. It only adds up to her attraction to him.

Jellal was slowly approaching Erza. Nearer, and nearer. He was walking really slow, as if he was trying to know if Erza approves of him going closer. Since Erza did not moved, it was his cue to move closer.

"How are you, my dear Erza? It's been a long time.", he said. But that was only in his mind. He was not yet close enough to Erza. "Will I be able to say it?", Jellal asked himself. When he finally got really close to Erza, he forgot what he was about to say. He stared dumbfoundedly at her as if she was a code he was trying to decipher. Few seconds has passed and he came back to his senses. His hands were shaking as he walked passed her. He cannot do it afterall. He took the towel at the floor behind Erza, pretending it was his main goal in the first place. Erza stood there, unmoving. She was disappointed, more like embarrassed to herself that she was thinking he was going to approach her.

Jellal went back to where he was a while ago and continued maneuvering. He then removed his shirt as he wipe himself with the towel he got earlier. "I didn't know sailing alone is this hard.", he said to himself.

Few minutes have passed and it seems like Erza was the one feeling tired by watching Jellal. He was sweating very much since he was sailing for about an hour now. Though Erza cannot deny the fact that the view was so breathtaking-him. She watched as Jellal's sweat glistened under the sun, how his muscles flex along as he moved his body. It was so beautiful, so mesmerizing. Erza's eyes widen as she realized what thoughts she was making. "This cannot be! Why am I thinking about these things?"

Frustrated with her thoughts, Erza grumpily approached Jellal and said, "Let me take turn."

"I can handle.", Jellal solidly said.

Erza, as frustrated as she can be, kicked Jellal aside and take the turn sailing. Jellal cannot do anything since Erza looks angry about something. He laughed to himself thinking that, "Erza will always be Erza."

…...

It was almost sunset when they arrived at the island. It was not as frightening as what the rumors said. It was described to be a dark and dead island but it looked like a normal island in Magnolia. It was wonderful. The sand was white and the palm trees were lining up the beach line. Jellal went first as Erza followed him.

"Where are we going?", Erza finally asked. Jellal did not reply so Erza quietly followed him.

"It's getting dark. It would be better to roam the island when the sun rises.", Jellal said and Erza just nodded. They set up the camp they brought with them. It was actually small, much like a tent.

Without a word, Erza re-quip into her legendary swimsuit. Jellal suddenly turn red as he remembered the happenings when the guild went to a trip in a resort. Actually, Erza remembered it too but she kept her poker-face because it was too embarassing. To think that Jellal even touched her b-boobs. "Aaah! Noo!", Erza whispered, pushing irrational thoughts in the back of her mind.

Erza, with a sharpened wood in her hand went fishing. Jellal has done setting up the camp and he was now setting a bonfire. It would be used to cook the fish Erza caught and to keep them warm throughout the cold night. He watched as Erza jumped to the fish's direction and stab it with the wood. Wow, she was good at it. She already catched two of them. But as the time goes by, Jellal's attention was diverted to Erza's... E-erza's b-b-b-boobs. Jellal became red at the thought. He can't help but notice how it bounces as she jumped. She really was big. It was round and voluptuous. Jellal looked at his hands and somehow, remembered how it felt. It was soft. Erza caught five and came running back to where Jellal is. Jellal, still focused on her, shakes his head and made eye contact with Erza. He took the fish and cook it himself. They ate in silence and prepared to sleep. Erza re-quip into his pajamas and was ready to sleep. Jellal had also changed into his white sando and blue beach shorts.

"Move aside.", Erza said firmly, trying to act strong even though deep inside she was ashamed. The thought of them sleeping together in this small tent makes her shiver. She went inside the tent, lay down, and turned her back to Jellal who was at that time sleeping already. He must be tired from all the hard work. Erza just shrugged her shoulders and tried her best to sleep despite her heart beating so fast. It was her first time sleeping with him. Another hour has passed and Erza finally managed to sleep.

…...

It was midnight and Erza was awoken due to the loud bell ringing. It sounded like a huge catherdral bell. The longer the bell rang, the louder it gets. Where have it might come from? By now, it was very loud that Erza has to coverr both of her ears. She looked at her back and wonder why Jellal was still sound asleep. Did he not hear the sound? Erza took her sword which she had put beside her. She went outside and was prepared to attack the enemy lurking outside. She was now outside as she felt the cold breeze touching her skin. It gave her shivers. Surprisingly, the loud bell ringing was gone. Gone with the sound was her strength. It was as if someone is sucking all of her strength. She fell into her knees and felt dizzy. Because of this she decided to go back inside the tent. "It must be due to the lack of rest", she thought to herself. She tried to sleep but she can't. It was as if she was being burnt alive. She feels so hot. Her body feels so hot she was being scorned.

Jellal's sleep was disrupted because Erza keep moving beside him. "Why wasn't she asleep yet? It's already midnight.", he thought. He then felt the radiating heat coming out from her. He was alarmed and quickly sat down.

"Are you alright, Erza?", he asked worriedly. Erza did not answered. She was curled up in a ball and trembling. She was sweating heavily.

"Are you sick? What happened?", Jellal asked again. Still, Erza did not answered so he decided to take a look at her. He was about to touch Erza when suddenly, Erza raised her fists at him. Woah! He was taken by surprise. She's very aggressive tonight for some reason.

Erza looked at him fiercely but somehow, he find it hot. Her cheeks were flushed as she was sweating profusely. He stared at her for a moment. Her eyes seemed to be tired and her cheeks were red as roses. He traced her sweat with his eyes. It trailed down from her forehead, passing down her nose, and lips, down to her slender neck, down to her collarbones. He gulped at the sight of her sweat dripping down her neck. She looked so hot. So erotic. He also noticed that her clothes were soaking wet, making her curves visible as the thin cloth stick to her body. Her figure was so... he was lost for words. He knew long ago that she had a beautiful figure, gorgeous. Now, he can attest that her curves were more... sophisticated, more detailed.

"Erza, you're soaking wet. You need to change your clothes.", he said out of concern. If this continues, Erza will be sick tomorrow. Plus he knew the fact that Erza is a neat freak. He remember always seeing her cleaning her armors, wiping it until it's spotless.

Erza desperately used her powers to re-quip but it was what she thought. She lack power to do so.

"I-I can't.", she said slyly. Jellal thought of ways to help her but there is nothing he can do. There is only one thing possible, it is for him to help her change her clothes. He panicked at the thought. "Erza won't let me do that.", he thought to himself as he shook his head. But looking at her now, she looked so sick! It's no time to be thinking of myself. Erza's safety must be first.

"Did you bring a change of clothes?", he asked. Erza shakes her head. She did not bring anything with her since she was confident of her powers to re-quip. For some reason, she was too weak to re-quip. Jellal sighed and took his bag. He still has a spare clothing. He took the plain white shirt and give it to Erza.

"Go change. I'll go outside." Jellal was about to leave when Erza held the end of his sando.

"I-I s-seem t-to be s-so w-weak. H-help me c-change.", she said weakly. Every time she move, it seems like the heat is only getting stronger. She can't change clothes herself. Embarrassing as it may be, she has to endure it. "I-I can't afford to be sick in this mission.", she added.

Jellal, with trembling hands, slowly touch Erza. Surprisingly, every time he touched her, she exhales deeply, as if she was in some kind of agony. Jellal started to unbutton her upper wear. Just with the first button, he was already having trouble because he was trembling so hard. This will be his first time. He was very nervous, his mind was out of order. He breathed deeply to relax his nerves and continued to unbutton her upper wear until the last one. His face flushed as he looked at her breasts covered with her black brassiere. He has never seen her this close. She was pale yet slender. Her waist is perfectly shaped. Her belly button looks so sexy. Her entire body was covered with sweat. The top of her boobs were wet... with her sweat. It looks so stimulating. He's getting hot himself. Especially... down there. He shook the thought away and proceeded at her pajamas.

"I'm taking it off.", he said, much more like asking for permission. She just looked away the entire time, blushing harder as she already is. He slowly took off her pajamas and saw her black panties, matching with her black brassiere. "Wow", he muttered to himself. He has never saw perfection in his entire life. He stared for a long time and Erza seems to take notice.

"W-what are y-you d-doing? H-hurry and w-wipe me a-already!", she said angrily though her face betrayed her. The strong-willed and bossy Erza was now gone. As of the moment, she looked very girly with a shy expression on her face. Jellal thought he would never get to see this side of her.

He proceeded in wiping her with the towel he got earlier. He wiped her beautiful face, the most beautiful woman in his life. The most beautiful woman he has ever seen. He wiped her face down to her neck which he wanted to kiss from the start. He knew Erza is ticklish in her neck. He used to tickle her a lot when they were young. He gulped as he started to wipe Erza from his collarbone down to the fullness of her breasts, his fingers slightly touching it. Erza lay still and feel that every touch of his fingers makes her want him more. No scratch that, she wanted him in the first place she didn't want him to know. It is so embarrassing for her. No. No way. Jellal continued to wipe Erza down to her belly and her sides. She flinched a little as she was tickled. He continued to wipe her down her slim, beautiful, firm legs. Her legs were long and it always looked so smooth, he always wondered how it felt, now he know. Erza can no longer suppress her feelings. Her desire were only going stronger no matter how much she supress it. I want him... so bad.

"J-jellal.", her voice broke as she called out to him. He looked at her and they stared face to face.

Before Jellal can mutter anything, Erza swung her arms around his neck and hugged him. His heat easing the pain she was feeling. She craved for more as she hugged him closer to her, each skin touching each other. The pain Erza was feeling was changed into sweet, aching feeling.

"We're not done yet.", he said, his voice now hoarse. He then reached for her bra hook at the back.

"I'm taking it off.", he warned.

"N-no. Don't!", she protest.

"Look Erza, we need to wipe these parts too.", he said.

"B-but...", she hesitated for a bit. Fighting her want and her embarrassment.

"I'm not gonna look. You can cover my eyes with these if you want.", he said as he gave Erza a handkerchief. Embarrassed as she was, she took the handkerchief and tie it in Jellal's head, enough to cover his eyes.

Jellal then proceeded in unclasping her bra, earning a small unclasping sound. Even though she knew he's not looking, the thought of him being in front of her makes her cheeks flush red. He took the towel and continued wiping her sweat. His huge hand feeling the weight of her left boob. He felt the heat above the towel. He felt the roundness and softness of it. Though it would be better if the towel was not in the way. Without sight made his sense of touch more sensitive. He can feel her nipples started to harden. He moaned at the thought. Erza's eyes widen the moment she heard him moan. "What was that for?", she thought. Was he being aroused by holding my boob? Or is it me having dirty thoughts? Jellal mysteriously took a long time holding her mounds. Is he not done wiping yet? Jellal, not able to handle it any longer, throw the towel aside and used his hands to touch both her boobs. Erza twitched at the sudden attack. She wanted to protest but her body wouldn't obey. She pulled him closer to her body, enough that she felt his body heat easing her. She knew she wanted him. Jellal was about to remove the handkerchief wrapped around his head but Erza held his arm and put it back on her boob. They continued as Jellal was still blindfolded. It made him harder, they were like foreplaying. Jellal's face inched closer to hers. He touched her face and find her lips. He wanted to kiss her. He always wanted to kiss her everytime they meet. Now, he can finally do it. His fingers trailed down her face until he found her lips. He accidentally inserted one finger and was about to take it out when Erza instinctively sucked it, his index finger. Her mouth was so hot, he was tempted to insert one more. So he did. Both her index and middle finger were inside her mouth now. Her saliva covering his two fingers. His fingers sliding in and out of her mouth. He can imagine his dick inside her mouth. It must be so breathtaking. His hands were then replaced by his lips. He kissed her slowly, passionately. Feeling her soft lips in his mouth. Not too long when he lightly bit her lower lip and inserted his tongue inside, their tongues clashing against each other like the waves of the ocean that can be heard. She tasted sweet. Like a watermelon in its ripest. Without further ado, his hands and kisses traveled down her neck. She moaned as his kisses tickled her. It was a sensation new to her-ticklish and stimulating. Her kisses went down her stomach, purposely ignoring her breasts and nipples that are now hard. She moaned in protest. She felt him smiled as he kissed her stomach. His kisses went down to her legs, kissing every part of it. Erza looked at him as he raised her legs on his shoulder, as he kissed her legs closer. Closer to the part where the heat most radiated. She moaned at the sight of him. He looked so hot kissing every inch of her body. Without notice, Jellal suddenly but lightly touched her core. She twitched in surprise.

"You're wet already.", he said.

"I-it's just s-sweat.", she whispered, loud enough for him to hear. He ignored her excuses and pulled down her panties. He was certain she was wet as he felt a sticky fluid down there.

"You're all naked now. Can I take a look?", he said, his breath ragged. Erza did not reply so he took the initiative to remove the handkerchief. His eyes landed on her flushed face and he traveled up and down her entire body. "Wow.", he said in between deep breaths. He lunged forward and kissed Erza aggressively. Erza was having a hard time coping up with his pace but soon was able to. They were kissing aggressively as Jellal hands once again went down her boobs. Him bouncing the two round mounds together. Erza moaned at what he did. Jellal was more aroused as she was moaning more. He took her boobs and squeezed it. He flicked his fingers to her nipples as he felt them harden in his hands. He pinched them lightly and he received a gasp from her. Still kissing, he let his hands traveled at her pussy. She was soaking wet already. He bet he can slid his finger inside easily. But he won't do that yet. He love teasing Erza more, he loves watching her reactions. He lightly touched her wet core with his fingertips, sliding up and down her part making her wetness scatter throughout. Erza was breathing harder than ever. Much like her breathing that just finished a long fight. Jellal then touched her clitoris, making a circle with his index finger. Erza whimpered at his touch, making her body more hot she was about to burst. Jellal was licking, sucking, and kissing her boobs alternately as he was touching her down there. She was very stimulated by now as Jellal still continued encircling her clitoris. She can feel her hole opening down there, waiting for it to be filled. She impatiently grabbed his finger and guided him down there, her hole was already welcoming his fingers. Jellal obediently inserted his middle finger as Erza moaned loudly. She was so tight. Just one finger and she was already moaning this loud, what more if I put in my dick, Jellal thought. He got excited at his own thoughts. Erza was grabbing the sheets, trying to take a hold of herself since she was about to go out of control. Jellal felt the urge to hear her moan more so he inserted two fingers. Erza whimpered in pain. She was so tight it was not taking his fingers easily. From her boobs, his mouth traveled down to her pussy making it more wet. Her pussy now mixed with her juice and her beloved's saliva as Jellal licked her pussy slowly with one long stroke, fully licking her whole sex.

"A-aaaah.", Erza's voice broke as she felt his hot tongue touched her. He was licking her up and down, kissing and slightly sucking her clitoris, his tongue spreading her folds. He then make his tongue hard and inserted it in her hole, making it open wider. She grabbed a handful of her beautiful blue hair and pushed it deeper in her core. Gosh, how she felt his saliva in her hole making her more wet. Ready as she was, he inserted two fingers and her pussy gladly accepted it. Still tight, Jellal made slow movements with his fingers. Slowly going in and out of her. Erza kept moaning as he slid his fingers down to its base. Jellal watched closely as how her pussy entrance opens and close every time he put it in. Wow it was so intoxicating. She smelled sweet like how she tasted.

"Aaaah! Jellal!", she moaned his name making him wanting her more. Jellal couldn't take it anymore. He removed her blue beach shorts and left only her briefs on. Erza's eyes widen as she can already see his member bulging, its tip even peeking in his briefs. Erza placed her hands on top of her briefs, slowly tracing the line of his bulge. It earned a low grumbling sound from him. The first time she ever had laid hands on his member. He has always wanted her to touch him and now it's slowly coming true. Erza touched the tip that was now outside his briefs. Her hands went down, slowly pushing his briefs down until her member was fully naked in her sight. Her mouth hang open as she blushed heavily. He was b-big. So big for her liking. Veins popping out on the side of his shaft. Her hand alone was not enough to hold him. His member was fat and long. Jellal smiled sweetly on her. She was so innocent, like a youth in love. That stimulated her even more as she started to stroke his member up and down. Jellal moaned deeply as he watched her face filled with curiosity. He watched her small, hot hands move its way to his shaft. Soon after her mouth was on his big, hard dick.

"Aaaah! Erza! You're so good.", he said as Erza licked him at the base of his shaft unto his tip. Then encircling his tip with her tongue. She did it numerous times, sometimes randomly kissing his length. She choked as he tried to take him wholly in her mouth. He was just too big her jaw was already tired just from opening. Still, she wanted to do this so she tried to put him in his mouth. Her mouth was already full yet he was still halfway in. Gosh, how can I do this. Jellal slowly moved his hips as he felt her hot and slippery mouth in his dick. The slopping sound of her dick filling in her mouth can be clearly heard. His dick reaching up into her throat. Jellal then grabbed her long scarlet hair which he always loved and push her face deeper. Earning a gag from her, her saliva forming a string down her lips.

"Come here, Erza.", he said as she obediently followed his instructions. He laid her down and watched her body once more. She was more than perfect. His hands traveled her face down to her legs as he spread them wide open. Erza's eyes widen at the thought of what was coming.

"W-wait! I c-cant!", Erza said that made Jellal frowned and just stared at her. Her heart was moved as she looked back at his sad face, clearly suppressing his hunger of her.

"Y-you're just too b-b-big I'm afraid it won't f-fit in.", she stammered. Jellal finally smiled at her realizing why she was hesitating.

"I'll be gentle. Just trust me.", Jellal said as he slowly let their parts touch. His dick sliding up and down her sex, not yet inserting his. Erza nodded her head. She had always trusted him. She did and will always be.

Erza twitched in excitement as she felt his head touching her entrance. He slowly slid inside her, him feeling the tightness squeezing his dick. Erza winced in pain as he was halfway in. Jellal noticed this and bow down to give her a passionate kiss. He touched her right breast once more giving it squeezes from time to time. As he did this, he can feel her core getting slimier. She was getting a little loose so he pushed a little further.

"Aaaaaaah!", Erza screamed in ecstasy as she felt pain and pleasure at the same time. He was so big she can feel herself being ripped apart.

Jellal moaned loudly as he entered her fully. They were both panting deeply. Jellal stayed still, waiting for her to adjust at his size. When he felt her relaxed, he slowly moved in and out of her earning a series of moans from her.

"J-Jellal, y-you're so b-big. A-aah!", Erza said through labored breaths. Jellal raised her legs on his shoulders as he see her folds opening and closing with every thrust he made.

"F-faster. Move faster.", she demanded and he willingly obeyed. He held her hips as he rammed faster and deeper into her. She was moaning very loudly. But since they're the only one in this island, they were not holding back. He watched as her boobs bounced to and fro with his every thrust. How she was gripping his hair hard. How her glistening neck is covered with sweat.

Erza's legs were now entangled in his hips, pushing him deeper into her. Oh, how she love this man for years. It was like a dream come true, a dream she thought would never happen. She watched as he bit his lower lip, surrendering to pleasure.

Jellal watched Erza as he went faster unto her. Her full mounds were bouncing with every thrust. He never did imagine himself doing this to her. He always thought he was unworthy. He caused her misery and yet she was able to forgive him. He love her with his life.

"Aahhh. I'm coming!", Jellal said with a deep voice as he felt her also nearing. He can feel her pussy's wall clutching unto his cock. She was coming. Jellal thrust faster and at the last second pulled his cock out. His cum flew all the way to Erza's face. She was blushing hard, her face red due to the embarrassment and pleasure.

He lay down beside her, tired. Their deep breathing can be clearly heard during the dark of the night. Jellal laid still and is now facing her. His eyes widened when she suddenly touched his face and kissed him deeply.

"I-I love you.", Erza, with shaky voice, said those words with so much passion in her eyes it made him melt. This was the moment he's been waiting all his life, the words he would trade his life to hear. Fireworks exploded in her heart as she nervously watched him stare for so long, wondering what he might be thinking.

"I love you. I love for so long, Erza.", he confessed as tears streamed down his face. Her eyes widened in shock. She never would imagine him confessing to her. She thought he would come up again with an excuse like that fiance-alibi last time. He didn't. Erza was filled with so much joy, she hugged him. A tear escape her eye, contemplating this unforgettable moment of their life. He touched her face and kissed her temple.

"I love you, Erza." , he said as he passionately kissed her, more sweet than the one they shared a while ago.

"Hmmn.", Erza moaned as he felt his tounge against hers. Her eyes widened as she felt his now throbbing manhood. Looks like there's more to come.

On this day, two people finally get their own happiness. Sometimes, taking risks is all it takes to be happy.


End file.
